


Sun's Aftermath

by Literallyliterary



Series: Sunshine [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And then after they can be happy, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Seriously this is just a sex scene, because maybe they deserve a nice day at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyliterary/pseuds/Literallyliterary
Summary: After getting a little sunburned after their (not a disaster) day at the beach, Jyn finds herself at Cassian's house for a cure. She gets a cure alright.





	Sun's Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know it’s been a hundred years since I posted With the Sun and the Sand, my cute little (non disaster) beach day, and I said that someday I’d post a NSFW smutty follow up. Well a year later here I am! Thanks for reading.

The house was cool and quiet when Jyn and Cassian arrived. Jyn brushed as much of the remaining sand as she could off her feet into the grass that made up the front yard. Inside, the sparsely decorated house showed little sign of the two men who lived there, Cassian and his roommate Kay. Kay was always at work and he and Cassian just didn’t see the point of needless clutter and decoration in the house. What he had instead was a nice collection of house plants. The kitchen was covered in them, and Cassian went right for the aloe, snapping off a piece and handing it to Jyn. Their fingers touched as he put the plant in her hand and she felt her face heat up in a way that wasn’t from the sun. The afternoon sun was streaming in through the window and highlighted the warm brown tones of his hair. He was lost in her sparkling green eyes for a moment before shaking his head and motioning behind her.

“Um, you can use the bathroom if you want. It’s right down the hall, first door on the left.”

“Great, thanks so much for this. It’s really going to help a lot.” Jyn stepped backwards, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her until she was around the corner. Her heart was racing. She hadn’t visited his house before, and the intimacy of the situation was almost suffocating. She locked the bathroom door behind her and took several deep breaths before stripping out of her t-shirt and shorts, leaving only her bikini swimsuit on. Craning her neck over her shoulder she could see that the back of her thighs and the middle of her shoulders were a painful shade of pink, and she winced as she started to apply the cool oil from the aloe plant over the affected areas. 

After a couple minutes spent on her thighs she tried her shoulders but couldn’t seem to reach the very middle where the burn was at its worst. She grunted and reached but the soreness in her skin prevented her from reaching it. Without really thinking, she left her outer clothes in the bathroom and went back into the kitchen where Cassian was pulling two icy beers out of the fridge. He turned around and looked at her, eyes wide.

Jyn looked down at her swim suit clad body and shrugged, “Nothing you haven’t seen yet today, Andor.” She grinned at him, surprised at her own boldness.

He shook his head slightly, then smiled, “Are you alright? Did you need something?”

“I can’t reach the middle of my back, can you help me?” Jyn turned around and shivered as she felt his eyes move over her.

“Sure, of course.” He stepped up right behind her and took the aloe plant out of her hand. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and shivered again. His gentle hand started rubbing the gel from the pant into her back, right where the burn needed it most, and she barely suppressed a moan at the feeling of his fingers running up and down her back. 

She was disappointed when he stopped, but he only put the leaf down on the kitchen counter and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, brushing some of her hair aside as he did. She leaned back into his arms, lean and strong, and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. 

They stood there for a moment, hearts pounding in sync. Jyn thought she was going to burst with feeling just standing there. She turned in his arms, facing him, and looked up into his beautiful dark brown eyes. They crinkled at the corners as he smiled down at her, then cupped her jaw in his hand and brought his lips to meet hers.

Jyn immediately groaned and deepened the kiss, and Cassian’s hands moved to tangle in her hair, pulling her tightly up against his lean frame and devouring her mouth with his own, her hands trapped against his chest between them. Their tongues danced around each other and Cassian moaned when Jyn sucked his lower lip between her teeth. His hands moved from her hair, down her back, and gripped firmly at her hips, digging his fingers into the flesh just above her swim suit and rocking into her. She gasped and let her fingers trail up his chest and onto his face, feeling the stubble under her palms and blushing as she imagined that stubble against… different parts of her. His lips trailed down to the pulse point under her jaw, sucking lightly and pulling another moan from her lips.

“Cassian,” she whispered, and at the sound of his name he moved faster than she could blink, backing her up against the counter and lifting her so she was sitting on it, his hips between her legs and pressed firmly to her center. He tugged her down to kiss her again, filled with passion that had been bottled up, ready to explode.

His hands however remained at her hips and Jyn was starting to get impatient, so she grabbed his right hand and moved it slowly up her body until his large palm was cupping her barely covered breast. She squirmed under his touch, his fingers slipped under the fabric of her suit and teased lightly at her nipple. Jolts of pleasure shot down to her core and she moaned again, pressing her chest harder into his hand.

“I love the sounds you make,” Cassian groaned into her shoulder and pressed his hardness closer to her, showing her how he would feel if they would just remove the clothing barriers between them, “Jyn, I want to touch you.” He pulled the bikini top away from her breast and dipped his head to take her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently and pulling another moan from her.

“Cassian, please.” She could barely speak through the sensations that were traveling through her body, her toes were curling and her fingers were wound in his t-shirt, “Take this off. I need to see you.”

He took half a step back and took his shirt off and threw it across the room, then made quick work of her bikini top, untying the strings that held it in place and throwing it across the room to join his shirt. He gazed in wonder at her breasts, “Jyn, you’re so beautiful.” He cupped both of her breasts in his large hands and kissed her again, swallowing her groan of pleasure. He was achingly hard and his head was swimming in desire. She fit perfectly in his hands, her mouth perfectly against his own.

He was so caught up in lavishing her neck and throat that he barely heard her whisper, “Cassian, bedroom, now, please.”

He came to his senses enough to let her down from the counter and lead her by the hand to his bedroom. It was neat, the bed large and made with fresh grey sheets. The blinds were drawn to keep out the heat, but the thin rays of light that came through gave the whole room an ethereal glow. Jyn was suddenly a little nervous.

“Are you alright”

She shook her head and smiled, her full lips swollen and red, “I’m fine, its just been a while. No time, you know?”

Cassian nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, “We can slow down if you want.”

Jyn shook her head, her tangled hair falling into her face again, “I definitely don’t want that.”

Cassian nearly growled as he paced to her and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her slight frame and laying her down on the bed. Their hands roamed freely and Cassian pulled back just enough to push the bikini bottoms off her hips, exposing her to him. She was magnificent, he thought breathlessly, taking in her naked form laid out underneath him. He kissed down the valley between her breasts, dipped his tongue into her navel which made her pitch and squirm, before settling between her legs and laving her with attention.

Jyn was getting close, so close that when Cassian slipped a finger inside of her she cried out softly and closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold on to the moment, Cassian noticed her tensing up and maintained his speed, not changing anything, desperate to feel her come around his tongue. When she came, her whole body clenched tight, her perfect muscles wound tight like a bow string before releasing with a shudder and a huge sigh. 

Through the aftershocks, Jyn grabbed Cassian by the hair and pulled him up to her, kissing him deeply and tasting her release on his mouth. 

“Do you-“

“Yes, hold on.”

He got up and dug through the bedside table and came back without his shorts and with a condom, which Jyn unrolled onto him using both of her small hands and her mouth when he laid down beside her. Still flat on his back, her hands around him gripping tight and warm, she climbed on top of him and positioned him at her entrance, feeling his heat and need pulsing beneath her. She sank slowly down onto him, both of them hissing through their teeth as she enveloped him. They laughed a little at their shared reaction but abruptly stopped laughing as she began to move on top of him, powerful thigh muscles moving her up and down the length of him.

He groaned and gripped her hips again, guiding her motions. She threw her head back as he went deeper and deeper, feeling her climax building again.

“I’m close, Jyn, I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Let go then.”

He growled then for real and flipped them both over so he was pressing her into the mattress, her legs wrapped like vices around his waist. He slipped a hand down between them to rub at her clit as he drove harder and harder into her warmth. She clenched around him as she came again, harder and faster than before, and the sensation was too much. He moaned her name as he came buried deep inside her. 

He lay nearly on top of her, sweaty and warm, barely holding himself up from crushing her beneath him. He grinned down at her and pushed some hair out of her face, and she smiled back. 

“I don’t want to move,” he confessed.

“Me neither,” Jyn murmered, blushing. 

But of course they had to clean up. Cassian pulled out of her with a kiss and another hiss, and she missed him as soon as he was gone. He cleaned up the condom as she went into the bathroom, and was nearly asleep when she came back. She snuggled into his side and he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly they heard the front door open, and Kay was stomping into the house, slamming the door behind him.

“Why are there two beers out on the counter getting warm?” He shouted, and Cassian and Jyn laughed. They’d probably have to talk later, but for now they just wanted to hold each other. The rest would come eventually.


End file.
